Valfar Lokison
Former apprentice to Hilda Daedrastdotr, and perhaps the most tiefling of the tieflings. Valfar gave his life to ensure the protection of his sister Astrid and to get his family through the deep roads in a much a safer way. Big Picture Goals I need to return to the shattered isles as soon as possible in order to learn more about what I am. For I have found out I am a Tiefling not a son of Loki. To do this I need to acquire the Seed of Yggdarsil and use its power either to amplify my own so I can get back or use it to recreate it. I need to get a Drow teacher or a book in order to fully understand the power of the elves. I need to test myself against either Galathil or Figwit in a sparring session during our travels. This is so I know how much I must train in order to protect us from them. Auran is obviously stronger then me so I will refuse to spar with him. Story so Far Valfar has attempted to stay on the good side of his family but has mostly messed up in way or another creating mistrust between some of the members and himself. So far he has attempted to do what he is asked but it seems to him that regardless what he does his mistakes overshadow his actions. After becoming an initiate for the Night Watchers he returned to his family and left with them to go back to Fleckafjord after the curse was broken. Currently he is at odds with Hilda for being unable to do something to save his fellow circle memember, Hilgante, from death. However all is not lost since he has managed to verify the Gift in both the Hexinson lad and both of the Great Grandchildren of Helga. Upon his return to Fleckafjord Valfar was tasked with finding a powerful mage to take Hilgante's place in the circle or to join him in death. After finally narrowing down his search to the three skalds that were performing at the Iceflow Tavern he lost them after one of them (Valfar's Target most likely) attempted and failed in assasinating Galathil. After the attempt all three skalds disappeared. After updating Hilda on the turn of events he was given a choice to kill the elves or to die at the hands of the circle, however recruiting the mage was left open as a way to get back on the take. Valfar's cousins refuse to believe him capable of doing good without any self-benefit regardless of the fact that he isn't the only dirty one. A fact revealed with Astrid coming forth about the skooma business as well as the possibilty that Habjork is a father and that Figwit met with Helga behind the tieflings back. The decision to kill Figwit and Galathil forced Valfar to debate leaving the town, but before leaving the town he wanted to get ready and to do so he approached Kador to get ahold of an Alchemy Kit and hopefully and Enchanting Kit as well. Unfortunatly between the two of them he was only able to purchase an Alchemy kit. The entire time Valfar has been on the lookout for birds since he understood Old Man Henderson's implication. Valfar also told the family that he wished to leave town in fear of Hilda and explained that the skald was his ticket to redemption to both Hilda and the circle (revealing that the circle did indeed exist) he also implied to both his Uncles that the other way to get on her good side and the reason he wished to leave was to kill them. During this family dinner minor panic ensued as everyone began to realize that this town was to dangerous to stay in. What also happened was a family ousting as secrets never meant to be seen were brought forth and forced Galathil to more forthwith with his knoweldge even as he sided with Valafar to leave. During this talk Astrid spoke words that can not be unsaid the words that we were better off with out our Uncles. This caused a fight between the two twins as Valfar slapped her for saying such things. This was broken up by the family and the famliy wasn't given any time to settle down as a Agnior showed up with news that the Jarl's Daughter had died in a failed abortion. This simply caused the family to scatter and to get everything ready for the trip and to finish anything they needed to before leaving potentially forever. Valfar left with Astrid with the hopes of stealing Hilda's enchanting kit before leaving since he knew that the chances of finding one was slim to none. During the scouting process he determined it impossble and returned in time to see Habjork called to court to verify the Jarl's death. Upon arriving at the Jarl's keep sometime after both Habjork and Galathil he saw his uncles in irons and heard his death sentance. Hilda congratulated him and told him that the job was half finished. This caused Valfar to attempt and recruit help (a sacrifice) to break into Hilda's cottage and activate her defenses; the help ran away in fear and Valfar was unable to pursue as Astrid showed up and told him that which he had kept hidden from her (the hit on the elves). From there they concoted a plan to kill Hilda using a magical firework to reveal her from the rest of the murder that Valfar and Astrid knew she was hiding in. She would only get one shot and hopefully Figwit wouldn't give anything away or do anything drastic in response to Valfar's plan. To keep it short Valfar even as he accepted the plan weighed the benefits of killing his mentor versus killing Figwit, but his loyalty to his Uncle and in bred instinct to help his sister resulted in Hilda's death. Not one to mourn a death from a confrontation that both Valfar and Hilda knew would eventually happen he took her key and looted her home. After which he took her ashes in preparation for a unique enchantment sometime in the future. We leave off with Valfar and his reunited family getting together emergency supplies in order to leave Fleckafjord in the dead of winter with no hopes of ever returning on penalty of death. After agreeing to go through the Forbidden Woods the party left in the direction of an Eleven Settlement (UNkown to be elven at that time) for shelter and passage across the sea. During the journey nary a shadow lynx was seen and Astrid prooved herself as a hunter even as Habjork continued to prove his need to swap professions. About halfway through the journey Valfar decided to tell Galathil about the circle's location and the chance of finding much needed supplies. I stressed the danger of going even as I spoke. Upon entering the grove I used the power of the Green Man, I think, in order to to get the gifted antecedent from Hilda's Ashes to be used in the future for an enchantment. From there I learned of other tieflings and physically saw them as well as acquiring a spear and a suit of Light Chainmail. After which the group burned bridges and was forced to seek out the dwarves for protection, while this went well for the family I was put in an isolation ward as well as forbidden to use magic. Oh and I amputated Galathil's arm after Habjork ruined it going to be making him a better one so no worries. My time in isolation is begining to bear fruit. Members of the family have not only come to me for help but have also agreeded with me on not caring about trolls. While isolated Astrid came to me with Hilda's valuables for me to figure out. Although I couldn't make out any useful information from them I did verify that they were magical. They were very hard to give back and my mind still lingers on them. Once my isoloation was lifted I went witht the family to purchase jeweraly for an echantment as well as an iron staff. Beyond this I was wheedled into allowing Galthil to "borrow" enough gold to buy a peasent in the name of buying a drink for some pompous dwarf. Later this happened again with Astrid but at least I got a hold of one of the precious orbs in exchange. Not much to say here. I have factual evidence to support the rumor of the scrolls I seek. Merenger stated that they are the "Chaos Scrolls" hopefully they are useful, he has claimed the axe as expected but has agreed to help hide the scrolls from the family until I can come to understand them. His condition was that I must tell him their contents. Beyond this we got lost in out first attempt on completing a bounty and will return to reassess the situation. We have accomplished our bounty discovered a fake tomb and persuaded the damn chronicler not to report our dealings with the tomb or the runecaster that appeared outside the gates. From there the elves left us to seek out their overlords for information upon noticing an entire war fleet had come seeking my family's heads. While that was happening we tieflings few went to hunt down the Ophedia (naga) during the battle that ensued Merenger was downed and it took eboth me and Astrid to slay the beast. Between myself and Habjork we saved Merenger from bleeding out and helped him on his way to recovery. Once the family reconvened and shared our experiences we realized that staying here was no longer a viable option. Description 5' 13" a weird height indeed weighing in at 167 lbs. Valbjorn is 30 years old and has Granite Gray eyes and an earthy colored hair (dark green mixed with brown). In order to fully bring out his minor demonic appearance, in comparison to his siblings, Valfar wears his hair spiked back to reveal pointed ears and has small round spectacles tinted yellow to bring the small horns along his eyebrows out more. His teeth are obivously sharp and look like they belong on a carnivore. Generally dressed in court clothing or a mages shining cloak he will carry a hook cane to make himself look like a noble even if he isn't one. Along his shoulders or his servants a ferret will scamper the only animal that Valfar has been able keep from running away in terror. He is somewhat known for being random or as he says "eccentric" casting spells at the seemingly random times in order to attract attention. Valfar is set apart from the other Tieflings because he can use magic, a rare gift in this land. Lifepaths : Born Tiefling, taken in as a Neophyte Sorcerer, mastered the basics as a Sorcerer, became tainted and started walking as a Rougue Wizard. Backstory : Valfarbjoder Lokison was born in the Shattered Islands and remembers some of what transpired there. As far as he knows his parents are dead but he believes them to be demi gods and also related to Loki. The last of his kind are among this group Astrid his twin sister and Kador are among the most trusted of his kind. Merenger and Habjork are loved but Valfar doesn't expect much from either. Habjork has a tendency of pinning things on him and Merenger has a tendency of not helping him when a single thug appears. : Valfar current resides in a cottage set in the mountains that Crown's Keep rests upon. All of this exists in Flekkafjord which is protected from the Sea of Bones by Fenrir's Mouth which also creates Wolf's Bay as a result. In town he survives by helping the witch Hilda with magical jobs as well as picking up a few on his own by those brave enough to come to him and ask. On the rare occasion the Jarl will send him to do a job, probably in hopes of Valfar dieing, so that neither of his witches have to leave the city. He is above the vast majority of humans although he is no human; one might say that being a mage puts him on a different level then everyone else including his kin for magic quite rare in these lands. : His voice controls the flow of nature and is commanding as a result. Valfar is known to laugh at the oddest things and his most often used word is Human when talking to anyone he considers inferior. When blamed for something he responds with a quip or that it wasn't his fault. When one of his betters is blamed for something he defends their honor. Beliefs #We will be traveling through the Deep Roads in order to prevent being ambushed I will use my second sight to help give even a moments notice before an ambush. #--------Blank until others post gonna tie it in----------- #It seems fated that I meet the Green Man I must attempt to persuade him to spare my life or at least to allow me the chance to redeem myself by creating a new ley line. Dangerous yes but there is a chance of survival if only a slim one. Instincts #Never allow Astrid near anything that has writing on it. #Always seek out new spells #Never trust elves, double check what they say and make sure the omit nothing. Combat Weapons *Bare Fists **IMS: 2,4,6 Add: 2 Weapon Speed: 3 Weapon Length: Shortest VA: 0 *Spear **IMS: 3,6,9 Add: 2 Weapon Speed: 2 Weapon Length: Longest VA: 1 *Iron Staff **IMS: 3,6,9 Add: 2 Weapon Speed: 2 Weapon Length: Long VA:0 *Fanged **IMS: 3,5,7 Add: 2 Weapon Speed: 1 Weapon Length: Shortest VA: 0 Armor *Head - 3D Horned *Torso - 4D Light Mail *Arms - 3D Light Mail *Legs - 3D Light Mail Reputations Local 1D Infamous : Valfar has a reputation for being both eccentric and spooky. Most people that see me are uncomfortable by my presence and some are even startled by my appearance. Part of this is because Valfar openly uses magic. : My infamy has spread to the Dwarves as well, I scared the King with my mere presence. : Fugitive of Fleckafjord : Local 1D Famous :Hero of Hjarlsborough :Karak Relationships Circle Bonus = 3 #Mentor Relationship with Hilda the Jarl's Witch #*She is the one that taught and raised Valfar in the way of the Mystic Arts as well as the person that has started him on the path of darkness. #*Dead by Valfar's hand #Rudolph Seafoam is in a blood feud with our family #*During an important funeral this man insulted me and my mistress. Because of that a Honor Duel followed with Figwit championing me. Upon winning he refused to kill the man who then as tradition states declared us enemies. #Jarl Olsbrauter #*Enemy Contacts #Old Man Henderson #*Beggar Meta Game Stuff Traits #Misunderstood #Extremly Respectful to One's Betters #*Vlafar considers Kaydor, Figwit, Galathil, and Helga (needs to die though) in a higher regard. #Spooky #Gifted #Second Sight #Nose for Trouble #Prehensile Tail #Fanged #Horned (armor) #Insect venom Corruption 5 Skills Learned Skills *5 Sorcery *2 Alchemy *2 Astrology *2 Blood Letting *2 Enchanting *3 Graveyard Wise *2 Great Masters Wise *3 Read *2 Write *3 Symbology *2 Ugly Truth *3 Ragnarok *3 Inconspicuous *3 Research *3 Meditation *4 Aura Reading *2 Brawling *3 Persuasion *3 Foriegn Language ** Dwarven *3 Sing *3 Haggling *Blank *4 Falsehood In Progress *Conspicuous - 3 of 4 *Fellcalling - 3 of 4 Need a Trainer to Open *Orienteering - 1 of 5 *Demonolgy - 1 of 5 *Stealthy - 2 of 6 *Sewing - 2 of 6 *Observation - 1 of 5 *Scavenging - 1 of 5 *Roden-Wise - 1 of 5 *Climbing - 1 of 6 Stats Core : 6 Will 5 Perception : 4 Power 5 Forte : 4 Agility 4 Speed Attributes : 5 Health 6 Steel : 4 Hesitation 4 Reflexes : 7 Stride 10 Mortal Wound Extra : 3 Circle 2 Resource Point 1 Cash on Hand8 Fate 2 Persona 1 Deed Gear and Such *Cottage - ??? *Finery *Clothes *Traveling Gear *Shoes *Personal Effects **Tinted Glasses, Hooked Cane, "Pocket Watch", small book titled "The Stars and Fate" *2 Alchemy Tool Kits *Enchanting Tool Kit *Circleinitiation Kit - Summoning, Binding *Roden Book - must read *Hilda's Ashes - Secured for extended travel *Alchemy Recipes **Control Rod from Demon Blood *1d Dwarf Gold *Lights Bane (amulet gives +3 to Sorcery lasts entire session after each use can not be touched by light) Spells My Impetus is Speech, in order to cast spells I must speak clearly. It can be gibberish to others but must be as obvious as a gesture would be. *Shards *Spirit Servant *Witch Flight *Binding *Magic Whistle *Eldritch Shield *Call of Iron Category:Former PC